Reading With the Past, Present, and Future: The Lightning Thief
by Raven the Time-Traveler
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are sent to the past to read PJO with the gods, younger demigods, some OC's, and maybe a few other characters from throughout the books.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hey! This is my first story, so don't flame me. I'm going to need a beta reader so tell me if you want to. Sooooo, ya. Tell me what you think by clicking the review button at the bottom. Now, onto the story!**

**-(I break lines)-**

It was late at night on Olympus, so all was calm and quiet. That is, until they could hear screaming and shouting coming from the throne room. Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus flashed in, to find a very strange site. Several demigods, a satyr, and Chiron all standing there, shouting at one another. After a few minutes, a girl about 16 with curly blond hair and grey eyes looked up and realized where they were.

"Um, guys? I think I know where we are." She said a bit nervously. When they all looked at what she was, some bowed, some looked annoyed, and others bored or confused.

One boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes asked, "What do you want from us this time?" Zeus' nostrils flared. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Zeus thundered. Just then, the rest of the Olympians, including Hades, flashed in.

"What is going on here?" asked Athena.

"I can't be away from the Underworld for too long, so make it quick." Said Hades.

"And Amphitrite will think I'm avoiding her." Added Poseidon.

Hera decided to interrupt the other gods complaining. "Why don't we ask the young demigods why they are here?" Just then, two packages fell. One on the boy with black hair and green eyes, and the other on a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes. "Ow!" they said in unison. The girl from before and a girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and a silver tiara picked up the boxes to see what was in them.

The girl with black hair made a face when she opened the package she was holding. "Books?" she asked. "We were sent here to read books. O.k. where's the way back home."

"Shut up Thals, I found a note." Blondie said. "It says,"

_Dear confused gods,demigods, and everyone else reading this, _

_I am sure you all want to know why you are all here. It is so you can read books about the future. Gods, do not kill any of the people in this room once they introduce themselves they are all very important in future events. Happy reading!_

_ -Apollo _

"Alright, following what the note says, introduce yourselves." Demeter stated.

**-(I like to break lines)-**

**AN: Well, there you have it. Chapter 1 is finished! Tell me what you think, what you would like to see happen, what characters you want to appear, anything. I'd love your opinion. Just click the review button below. I also need a beta!**

**-Raven the Time-Traveler**


	2. Introductions

**AN: thanks so much to those that have followed/favorited my story! I was so excited when I read that. Big thanks to allen r for also reviewing. I like your ideas and just might use them. Still need a beta. Think that's everything I needed to say. On with the story!**

"Alright, following what the note says, introduce yourselves." Demeter stated.

The blond girl from before stepped forward. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." All the gods, Chiron, the satyr, and the younger demigods gasped. A little girl, around 7 with the same eyes and hair, stepped forward and said, "Well, so am I."

Then, a girl with curly black hair streaked with blond and green-grey eyes stepped to the front of the group. "Well," she said in a slightly bossy voice, "Why don't we take the first initial of the younger versions and add L to the front?" Athena looked very thoughtful at this idea. "I don't see why not." She said after a few minutes. The girl looked back and smirked at a boy with long black hair that reaches his shoulders and dark blue eyes, who was pouting.

"Now that that is taken care of, we can continue introducing ourselves." She said while walking back to the pouting boy.

The green eyed boy walked forward this time. "Percy Jackson," Poseidon eyes bugged out of his head and he paled considerably. Percy continued, "son of Poseidon."

All Hades broke lose.

"You broke the oath as well!?"(Zeus)

"Am I the only one that can keep a promise?"(Hades)

"Figures Kelp Head wouldn't be able to do it." We all know who said this.

Poseidon's face got all red at Athena's comment. "Well, at least I know what it's like to be in love, unlike some virgin, owl-headed, know-it-alls." He said getting all up in Athena's face. Her face got red as well. "Oh ya? Well, at least I" this is when Hestia decided to intervene. "How about we let the rest of our strange guest introduce themselves before we try to kill each other." Poseidon and Athena grumbled, but stopped none the less.

Next was the black haired girl. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis." Everyone gasped again.

Then, the last boy of that group stepped up. "Nico DiAnlgelo, son of Hades." Zeus got red in the face, but said nothing. Now, everyone else introduced themselves.

"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter." "Travis and Conner Stoll, Sons of Hermes." "Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." "Chris Rodrigues, son of Hermes." "Selina Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." "Charles Beckandorf, son of Hephaestus." "Grover Underwood." "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico grimaced at Selina and Beckandorf, then scowled at Luke. The gods noticed and wondered why. "What about the people in the back?" Apollo asked. Everyone looked back at them. A boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes stepped forward first. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." A few things happened at this. Thalia shouted "Jason!", then ran and gave him a hug. Zeus' eyes bugged out of his head, and the gods flickered between their Greek and Roman form.

After everything had calmed down, a boy who looked like a Mexican Santa's elf walked up. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, at your service." Next was a girl with choppy brown hair and eyes that kept changing . "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

The gods looked surprised at them because they didn't look like their siblings. But, their attention was brought to the back. There were three people: the bossy girl, the pouting boy, and a girl with curly red hair and freckles. The boy stepped forward. "I'm Damien, and this is Raven." He said, gesturing to himself and the girl with black and blond hair. The girl now known as Raven then stepped forward and, gesturing to the red-head behind her, said, "And that, is Nancy Bobofit, daughter of Mars." Percy just looked at her in a surprised way.

After a minute or two, LA broke the silence. "Can we start reading now?" she asked. "Sure." Thalia said, "The first one is" "The Lightning Thief." Raven interrupted. "And I, shall read first." She continued, while snatching the book from Annabeth. Then, she sat down on one of the chairs that Zeus had provided for them. Everyone else then sat down.

"Alright, then. Chapter 1…"

**AN: glad that chapter is done. Just so you know, Raven and Damien are my OC's and they only said their first names because they knew that everyone would freak out and that certain gods would try and kill some people. Also, LA stands for "Little Annabeth". And if you have an OC that you want me to put into the story, I would like to have them. I'll post the requirements next time I update. Well that's it! Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts to make me a happy author!**

**-RtTT **


	3. I WANT OC'S!

**Character requirements-**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**What they are (i.e. demigod, motal, etc.):**

**Godly parent (for demigods or minor gods):**

**Who they know and how:**

**Hair:**

**Eye Color:**

**Normal Outfit:**

**Powers:**

**Weapons: **

**Personality:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Any other information you want added:**

**Please give me your OC's! I would love to add them to my story!**


End file.
